1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is directed to a method for automatically removing attachments from sent e-mail.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Submitted under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Malik (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0095527) discloses a method and apparatus for minimizing storage of common attachment files in an e-mail communication server. The Malik abstract states that the Malik “invention provides an e-mail communication system that minimizes the number of duplicate copies of common attachment files to e-mail communications that are stored in the mail store of an e-mail server . . . [and] attachment files are deleted only after the recipients of the associated e-mail communications delete each of the respective e-mails. See also the related patent to Malik (U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,551).
The abstract of Winjum et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0102361) discloses attachments that “are configured to have a data field indicating if the attachment is to persist when a corresponding electronic message is deleted.”
Tagg (U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,620) discloses a method “of creating a plurality of attachment databases to contain . . . attachments; and embedding an attachment engine within . . . applications for creating, deleting, and re-using said attachments in said plurality of attachment databases”(see the abstract of Tagg).